Kataang life in Republic city
by taulangae01
Summary: hey guys this was my first story just leave a review at the bottom tell me if i need improvements and i obviously forgot to check my spelling a lot so please dont hate if you like i will be probably making more up to 10 or 8 chapters thanks!
1. Chapter 1 working issues

Aang currently is working on a case with yakone threatening republic's cities laws by bloodbending civilians aang is investigating but he doesn't spend not enough time with his wife katara and children bumi kya and tenzin

Aang:yes i know about this problem Mr Miyuki we will find you yakone ok if anything happens just give me a call ok

Hangs up

Aang:this situations gonna get worse if i don't figure were yakone is hiding i don't want anyone else to get hurt from him or being bloodbended i already know how it feels

Sighs

Aang:i just hope katara isn't going to be mad at me again for not coming home earlier

Aang catches a boat to air temple island around 9:30 as he walks up he sees the lights are off and katara washing the dishes she turns back at him and an angry expression on her face

Katara:aang i thought you said you will be earlier the kids are in bed wondering where you were they worried about you  
Aang:i know katara i'm sorry that i wasn't here at 7 i had to do some work and i have to work on this case katara

Katara:remember you have a life here too you have two sons a daughter and me worried sick for you and i just don't want get hurt ever again you know how it feels like remember you were dead in my arms at ba sing sae when azula shot you do you have any idea how that feels?

Katara's eyes starts getting teary just remembering it

Aang:i'm sorry that you feel this way i know i should be home with the kids and you helping i just don't want anyone to suffer yakone sweetie you know how it feels to be bloodbended we both know i don't want anyone to suffer from it too

Katara starts crying remembering

Aang holds her tightly and wipes her tears away

Aang:it's going to be okay katara no one's going to come and try to hurt you or the kids besides i'm the avatar and your a waterbending master no one's going to try anyways

Katara started to smile

Katara:i love you aang

Aang:i love you katara i won't let anything hurt you or the kids i promise

Aang and Katara kiss and then suddenly see kya and bumi awake

Bumi and kya both run to aang

Bumi and kya:we missed you daddy where did you go?

Aang:i just had to do some work but don't worry after daddy does his work he will stay with you two and tenzin ok

Bumi:ok yey!

Everyone goes to bed asleep aang goes outside with katara holding her hand tightly

Katara:aang promise me something

Aang:anything sweetie

Katara:if you do find yakone please i don't want you to get hurt i know you're the avatar and all but i just get so worried about you ok sweetie

Aang:i promise sweetie

Aang and Katara both kiss under the moonlight and go to bed

Well this was my first story there is gonna be more chapters on it please comment on the story and please give a like thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 court trouble

At 6am in the morning the phone rang aang woke up from it and answered the call

Aang:hello?  
Undercover cop:Avatar Aang we have spotted yakone bloodbending we didn't take force but we followed him to a noodle shop with a dragon on top its called the dragon's fire this is yakone's hideout do we take force or not?  
Aang:thank you for the information no just head up to chief beifong and tell her about it

Undercover cop:of course sir

Hangs up

Aang gets out of bed puts on his clothes Katara wakes up

Katara:sweetie where are you going?

Aang:i'm have to go an officer had just spotted yakone and i'm going there now to bring him into custody

Katara:ok but remember your promise to me last night

Aang:i remember sweetie i will keep it

Katara:i love you aang

Aang:i love you too katara

Aang quickly kisses Katara on the lips and waves goodbye and quickly calls toph

Aang:toph you there?

Toph:yes i'm here what's up?  
Aang:an officer had just spotted yakone at the dragon's fire a noodle shop you heading there?  
Toph:yes i am with other officers but you're not coming you sitting this out

Aang:why is that?  
Toph:because this is my job and i need to do this ok

Aang:hmm im coming

Toph:wait no i just said-

Aang hangs up

Aang:sorry toph but i gotta be there

Aang flies on his glider and starts walking to the dragon's fire and spots toph there with some officers

Toph:aang what are you doing here i have this under control

Aang:under normal circumstances i wouldn't get involved but what if those victims say is true we're not dealing with a normal criminal here

Toph:fine follow me twinkle toes

Aang:toph i'm forty years old you think you could stop with the nicknames

Toph:i'm afraid not

Aang, Toph and officers enter in the shop seeing yakone eating soup with noodles

Toph:it's over you're under arrest yakone

Yakone:what is republic city come to used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace

Toph metal bends a string of metal and makes yakone stand up

Yakone:what's the big idea?  
Aang:we have dozens of witnesses yakone we know what you are

Toph:take him away

Yakone:i've beaten every trumped up charge you yahoos abroad against me and i'll beat this one too

Toph and officers got in trucks to the court while aang took his glider and flew to the court they got the lawyers and witnesses and councilman sokka and other members of the council sit up front they get ready and a witness and they lawyer is with them

Witnesses lawyer:Yakone has ruled republic city's criminal empire for yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach until now you will hear testimony from dozens of his victims and they will tell you that yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades..bloodbending

Yakone's lawyer:the prosecution's entire case is built upon the make believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend on anytime on any day i remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon yet the witnesses will claim that that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during the full moon

It will be a mockery of justice to convict a man of crime that is possible to commit

speaker:Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict

Sokka:in my years i have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities i once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to fire bend with his mind why even metal bending was considered for all of history until our esteemed chief of police toph beifong single handedly developed the skill the overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence convinced this council that yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes we find yakone guilty to all charges and sentence him to life in prison

Sokka hits the hammer and yakone's lawyer throws paper yakone smiles and stands up and bloodbends sokka then the council

Sokka:AAARGH

The council is twisted around toph metal bends but then stops when yakone blood bends her

Toph:huurghh

Yakone:hehehehe

He bloodbends everyone in the courtroom including aang and then blood bends toph to get the keys and bring it to him and releases him with yakone's hands free he made everyone unconscious except for aang and lifts him up with bloodbending

Aang:yakone..you..won't ..get away with this

Yakone:hahaha republic city's mine avatar i will come back to reclaim it one day

Yakone bloodbends aang and throws him against the stairs running away to a carriage

Aang gets up and goes into the avatar state chasing yakone throw the street airbending a slash at the carriage and breaking it aang circles around the carriage yakone pops out and bloodbends him

Yakone:THIS TIME I WILL PUT YOU ASLEEP FOR GOOD

Aang:argh arrrghh

Yakone makes aang twists aang's body around and sweating in the process

Aang:aaarghhh

Aang goes into the avatar state and capture yakone's body in earth

Aang:i'm taking away your bending for good

Yakone:NOOOO

Aang takes away yakone's bending and yakone is unconcious

Aang:it's over

Aang takes yakone to prison and wakes up toph and sokka

Sokka:argh my head hurts so much what happened

Aang:yakone bloodbended you and knocked everyone unconscious but i just put him in prison

Toph:gosh i was so scared i couldn't even see anything

Sokka comforts toph while aang gave a little moan on his arms and legs seeing the marks and bruises while he was bloodbended

Sokka:shit aang you good you look messed up

Aang:i'm gonna be fine just gotta not let katara know

Sokka:trust me you don't wanna take care aang

Aang:you too

Aang takes a boat to air temple island around 5 Katara was watching her kids play and just saw aang the kids ran to Aang

Tenzin, Bumi, Kya:daddy!

They all run to aang and hug aang and by touching his ribs arms and legs came a big pain

Aang:ARGH

Tenzin:daddy you ok?  
Bumi and kya:yea daddy you ok

Katara:everything ok aang?

Aang:i'm..okay-

From all the pain aang had fainted on the ground Katara was alarmed and dragged him to his room and took of his clothes surprised seeing all the bruises and marks on aang's body all over shocked and covering her mouth and got started to put water and heal his body

Katara:oh god aang sweetie can you hear me

Tears were in katara's eyes seeing this all over her husbands body

Katara:aang sweetie what happened to you

Katara started crying it woke aang up a little bit

Aang:katara…

Katara:AANG!

She hugged him tight but it hurt his ribs

Katara:oh aang what happened to you

She had still tears in her eyes

Aang:i was..bloodbended

Katara:omg aang just look at all these marks all over i was just so scared of you

Katara started crying again

Aang:sweetie it's okay i'm not dead yet it's fine

Katara:no it's not aang i don't want you dead again aang i don't want to live that nightmare over again and i hate to see all these marks all over you i hate seeing that someone i love is this much beaten up i just hate it

Aang sits sup and kisses katara on the lips for a while katara has still tears in her eyes

And then hugs her tightly despite the pain of his bruises and his ribs

Katara:please don't do this to me ever again i know you can't really make a promise like this because what you do is fight crime i just can't live with you all hurt and sore

Aang:i know katara

Aang kisses Katara one more time

Aang:i just have to be careful don't i sweetie

Katara:yes you do

Katara wraps his bruises and wounds and both him and katara go eat dinner with their children and then go to bed aang and katara both look at each

Katara:goodnight aang

Aang:goodnight katara

Katara:i love you

Aang:i love you too

They both kiss passionately and fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

It was 11 at night Katara went to sleep she wasn't having any dreams it was more like nightmares about Aang

''katara:Aang wow you can be such a jerk sometimes

Katara laughs a lot at aang as he was trying to prank her by throwing pies at her like he used to do with gyatso instead she knew and threw pies at him they both laughed

Aang:You weren't supposed to know katara it was a surprise

Katara:well you very bad at it besides it's funny seeing you covered in pie here let me wipe it off for you silly

As Katara wiped all the pie of from Aang's face she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed her back after he kissed her he smiled and they both laughed

Aang:i will always love you no matter not Katara

Katara:me too

They were walking along the streets of republic city and they saw a group of men were following up behind

Katara:who are those people Aang are they your friends or something sweetie?  
Aang:no i don't know them just stick close to me ok sweetie

Katara:ok

The group circled around Aang and Katara Aang recognised them as triple threats a notorious gang who are outlaws

Aang:who are you people and what do you want?

Gang leader:oh were just some people who wanna make a bargain with you and your girlfriend over there

Aang:correct that as my wife and we don't have anything bargain with you so if you will excuse me and my wife are going

The triple threats bended holding up ice spikes earth boulders and the leader got ready to shoot lightning at them

Gang leader:you wanna rephrase that Mr avatar aang

Aang:what do you want to bargain for then

Gang leader:oh just something small around you wife's neck

He was pointing at Katara's betrothal necklace that Aang gave her 10 years ago

Katara:there's no way i'm giving you my necklace never

Gang leader:why well you don't give it to me i could kill you and your hubby over there so hand it over darl and we don't have to kill anyone

Katara:no i'm not giving it up you can back off

Gang leader:fine you can die with it then

He shoots lightning at katara but aang jumps in front and redirecting it he makes an air ball and lifts katara up

Aang:KATARA RUN!  
Katara:no i'm not leaving you

Aang:you need to go now i would rather die than see you be killed now run

A triple threat smashed Aang with a boulder making Aang unconscious

Gang leader:boys take him to the truck i hear that some firelord Ozai group want him besides they would pay us all good cash especially if he was dead

Katara:AANG!

Katara gets water and makes a tidal wave and pushes everyone down but the leader resisted and shot lightning at the water which electrocutes Katara

Katara:AAARGGHH

Katara fell to the ground shaking a little she saw a glimpse of the leader going to towards Aang and try to get up but couldn't Aang had woken up and saw Katara electrocuted and shaking on the ground

Aang:WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

Gang leader:well mate she hurt my men so i simply hurt her back with some little lightning

Aang:I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Aang got up and tried to airbend but the guy blocked him and punched his face hard and Aang fell down Aang tried to get up but gotten kicked hard in the stomach and then the triple threats started beating him up punching his face and body Katara saw it and tried to get up to help him but she couldn't instead she crawled to him and gotten up then

Katara:LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Katara tries to waterbend but then the leader punched her on the face Aang saw her gotten punched

Gang leader:oh well look at ms save the day trying to save her lover it would be a shame for if he gotten hurt even more or even killed

He then told his men to pick Aang up Katara saw how bruised his face and body were she was starting to cry then he ordered his men to take of his shirt

Gang leader:well well well the legends were true you were shot by princess azula and have a scar what happens if i shot that spot were she did i even heard you got killed mr Aang but obviously your miss had saved with this spirit water stuff but now she doesn't have any so i can just kill you now

Katara:DON'T YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON HIM!

Katara got up and froze the water the leader was standing on and he slipped

Gang leader:why you little prick

He went towards her and punched even more on her face this time knocking her out Aang saw it

Aang:KATARA!

Gang leader:well that's what happens if ya mess with me darl or my crew

Katara tried to get up but he punched her face again Aang had tears in his eyes and went into the avatar state and made a humongous earthquake making the members of the triple threats fall backwards but the leader ran up and jumped and electrocuted the spot where azula once hit Aang

Katara:AANG NOOO!

Gang leader:boys let's head out before the cops get us

Katara ran and catching Aang as he fell down she saw a black eye,a cut lip and lots of bruises all over his body

Katara: a-aang are y-you there aang can you hear me?

Katara started crying a lot now

Katara:AANG PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AANG PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!

His eyes were closed

Katara:AANG!

She tried her best to heal him and nothing worked on him she cried very hard and hugged his body very tightly and she saw police vans surrounding the area and her brother and toph get off the van it was starting to rain

Sokka:Aang! What happened to him katara are you okay who did this to you is he alive!

Toph:omg i'm so sorry katara

Sokka:what do you mean toph?  
Toph:he doesn't have a heartbeat nothing beating in his body

Katara cried a lot now hugging as tight as she can on his lifeless body and then thinking about her children what is she going to say to them when she got home

Sokka:aang he's actually..gone..i am so sorry katara i know how much he meant to you and your kids

Both Sokka and Toph hugged Katara both horrified with seeing what happened to their best friend''

Katara woke up screaming which woke Aang up too

Aang:Katara are you okay?

Katara started crying and hugged Aang as tight as possible

Aang:it's going to be okay Katara it's okay just tell me what happened okay?

Katara(trying to say words but still upset):i had this dream we were having fun we went to streets and then this guy wanted my necklace i didn't it and then he shot me with lightning but you redirected it then you got knocked out i tried to help but then i gotten electrocuted and then you tried to help and then gotten beaten up then i got up and got beaten up and then you were in the avatar state and gotten shot with lightning and i ran to you but you were dead!

Katara started to cry all over again

Aang:Katara sweetie i know it would have been horrific but it's ok now you're with me and i'm still alive here next to you okay

Katara:i just love you so much Aang you know that right

Aang:of course i do i love you with all my heart and our kids you and them mean the world to me if i ever saw you or them gotten hurt it would kill me you are the only true family i ever had in my life i love you Katara

Katara:i love you too Aang so much

Katara wrap her arms around Aang's neck and kisses him and he kisses back holding her waist close to hers and they both sleep


	4. Chapter 4 the funeral

It was a friday at republic city Aang and Katara wanted to go out that day but then got a letter from the fire nation from their friend fire lord zuko

Katara:Aang sweetie we got a letter from zuko come

Aang:ok be there in a sec

Aang goes to katara puts his arm on Katara's shoulder and picks up the letter and reads it out loud

Aang:ok dear Aang and Katara you are invited to iroh's funeral it will be held

On sunday from from your loyal friend zuko (please no kids unless you need to)

Katara:oh no poor zuko i hope he's alright

Aang:yes hopefully iroh was so close to zuko

Katara goes and calls Ty lee

Katara:hello Ty lee you there?

Ty lee:hey Katara hows you and Aang and the kids!

Katara:oh they're good but can i ask you a big favor please

Ty lee:ok

Katara:since i know you are the best with kids can you babysit them until tuesday please Katara, Sokka, Toph and i need to go to the fire nation for a funeral

Ty lee:Yea sure besides they are one of my favourite little kids

Katara:ok meet around 5 ok

Ty lee:sure see ya!

Hangs up

Katara:Hey sweetie we don't need to pay for a babysitter i just called Ty lee over to look after them

Aang:oh ok good do you wanna go pack now and then go get Toph and Sokka?

Katara:yea i guess

Katara:oh and i'm going to ride appa and pack your stuff

Aang:why i can do it myself you know

Katara:no because you're still injured and your arms legs and ribs are still sore so i'm doing no complaining

Aang:fine just atleast me do some of it ok sweetie

Katara:fine sweetie

Aang and Katara go up to there room and started packing and then Aang spots something familiar

Aang:oh wow you actually kept the fish line necklace i made you like so long ago

Katara:yea of course i will keep you basically were the sweetest little guy i ever met even though sokka was a bit mad but it was funny

Aang pulls Katara's waist close to his Katara started to blush and put her hand on his face she pulled him close and put her lips on his holding him tight she released him and looked into his eyes and then he hugged her tightly and both smiled at each other

Katara:i love you Aang

Aang:i love you too Katara i don't really know what to do without you

Ty lee:umm am i interrupting something?

Ty lee was standing there the whole time

Katara:oh umm hi Ty lee you didn't see anything did you

Ty lee:well i was looking for you guys and well i checked and first thing i saw was you planting a kiss on Aang and stuff but dont worry im kinda used to people kissing each other

Aang and Katara looked at each other and blushed

Katara:oh and Ty lee thanks for agreeing to come and look after the kids

Ty lee:hey no problem you are my friends it's what we do for each other besides i'm going to bring Lin and Su here is that ok cause Toph asked if i could look after her children

Katara:sure

Aang and Katara finished up packing

Aang:you ready sweetie packed

Katara:yea and i'm going to carry your bags

Aang:sweetie just because i have some wounds and bruises all over me doesn't mean i can't do anything

Katara:Aang i just want you to take it easy okay i don't want you to carry heavy things you still need to recover and your muscles are still sore besides i can carry them by water

Katara makes a water ball and puts the bags in it

Aang:umm Katara?  
Katara:yea

Aang:don't you think it would destroy the things inside of it?  
Katara:hey i can take the water out of it

Aang:oh yea forgot you could do that

Aang and Katara hop on Appa and wave goodbye to their children, Ty lee and Su and Lin

Aang and Katara:bye we will be back in a few days okay bye!

Aang:Appa yip yip

Appa flies up into the sky and flies to Toph's house meeting Sokka and Toph

Sokka:hey Aang how you feeling buddy

Aang:feeling better now thanks to your beautiful sister

Sokka:hmm are you sure she's pretty?

Katara throws snow at her brother's face Aang and Sokka laughed

Sokka:hahaha ok ok i was joking Katara you are pretty take a joke

Katara:ha ha very funny still the same as always

Katara hugged her brother

Katara:missed the sarcasm

Sokka:yea yea yea ok missed your motherly acts too

Katara:so how's your dates with Toph anything yet

Sokka:well i can say last week we kinda..

Katara:yea what did you do?

Sokka:i got engaged with her

Katara:oh wow that's awesome news Sokka

Toph gets out of the house with all the luggage

Toph:twinkle toes sugar queen you guys are here already?  
Aang:the nicknames never get old don't they

Toph:yep

Katara:Toph i can't believe you're going to be my sister in law

Toph:oh Sokka already told you i thought i was going to tell them

Sokka:well Katara asked me on our relationships so i didn't want to keep it a secret anymore

Aang:so Sokka Toph you got all the luggage in yet?

Toph:yep and are we going on a boat to the fire nation?  
Aang:ha ha i love your sense of humour but no we're going to do it like the old times riding on good ol' Appa

Toph:oh ok just don't go flying everywhere like crazy like when we're kids

Aang:yea i wont be doing that besides Katara is watching me every since the Yakone's bloodbending everyone incident and i got hurt she wants me to take it easy and not doing anything crazy

Toph:good because frankly you get hurt too much Aang

Aang:yep i know

Everyone gets on Appa and fly off to the fire nation it was getting dark Toph and Sokka slept and cuddling each other while Aang and Katara stay awake and hold each other's hands

Katara:this really does feel like old time's the golden days

Aang:yea it does

Katara:well at least Sokka isn't awake to call this oogies

Katara puts her hand on Aangs face and kisses his lips and he kissed back holding her tight Katara then puts her arm's around Aang's neck and then falls backwards Aang landing on her and they both laugh and Katara looks into his eyes those grey swirls in his eyes she finds beautiful and Aang looks into Katara's eyes beautiful waves of blue in it they both get up

Katara:hey i think it's time for your healing session

Aang:yea i guess so

Aang takes off his shirt and his bandages and lets katara put water on it and heals the bruises and marks

Aang:ahhh that feels a lot better now especially the muscles i doesn't feel as bad as before

Katara:well you're lucky that your wife is a beautiful waterbending master who loves you and makes you feel comfortable and heals you most of the time and gave you 3 beautiful kids

Aang smiled and kissed Katara on the lips again

Aang:literally what would i do without you

Katara:i'm not sure i think you would have been still frozen in the ice

Aang:yea

The two fell asleep and in the morning they arrived at the fire nation

Toph:hey sleepy heads and snoozles we're here

Sokka:you know i was awake

Toph:oh whoops must have been a mistake then

Sokka:okay then for that you owe me something

Toph:and that is-

Sokka plants his lips against Toph's

Toph:funny as always Sokka

Sokka:just because i am now a councilman doesn't mean i lose my sense of humour

Toph:yep you haven't changed a bit since we met

Katara and Aang woke up

Katara:morning sweetie

Aang:morning sweetie  
Sokka:hey where's my good morning i am your brother

Katara:good morning my older dumber brother

Sokka:thank you i- wait what?!

Katara:ok i was joking you know

Appa landed on the harbour of the fire nation where they were met by zuko

Zuko:hey guys i haven't seen you in like 5 years you guys i really appreciate you guys coming

Katara:hey you just need friends like us around when time's like this

Zuko:yea i guess so how's you and Aang and your kids

Katara:oh were good how's you and Mai and Izumi

Zuko:oh she's good and Izumi i kinda felt bad for her she's still crying in her room about Iroh's death she treated him like her grandfather

Katara:aw poor thing

Zuko:i know right

Aang hops off Appa with the luggage

Aang:hey Zuko

Zuko:hey Aang

Katara:Aang please i told you i would get it you're still hurt

Zuko:what happened to Aang?  
Katara:this guy called Yakone bloodbended Aang he got hurt pretty badly

Aang:it wasn't that bad i had wounds bruises and muscle pain

Zuko:jeez sometimes Aang you gotta know your limits

Aang and Zuko did handshake hug kind of thing it's a guy thing

Zuko:so come on you guys let's go to my palace you're going to stay there

Toph:sweetness

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph and Sokka go into a carriage and ride to the palace

Sokka:gee this feels like old times except we're and some us are married and that kinda stuff and i even still even have boomerang

Katara:why did you bring with you it's a funeral not going to go fighting again

Sokka:what i never go anywhere without it

Katara:whatever

They arrive at the palace meeting Mai and Izumi

Katara:hey Mai

Mai:hey Katara

Mai:it's been like 5 years since we last saw each other

Mai and Katara hugged

Katara:hello Izumi how are you?  
Izumi:Hi aunty Katara i'm ok i just miss grandpa i mean uncle Iroh he was always nice to me and always give me yummy tea

Katara:i think we all miss him don't we

Izumi:yes i do very much sometimes daddy cries at night cause he misses Iroh too

Katara:aww that sad as well

Aang:hello my favourite little niece

Izumi:Hi uncle Aang

Aang:are you ok with what's going on?

Izumi:kind of

Zuko:come on in guys umm Sokka?

Sokka:yea bud?

Zuko:are you and Toph you know together?

Sokka:yea why?  
Zuko:oh ok good i just got you two to share a room

Sokka:yes thanks Zuko

Zuko shows them around the palace even though they know the area he just shows them still to refresh their memories

Zuko:Toph Sokka your room

Sokka:thanks Zuko

Zuko:and Katara and Aang your room

Aang:thanks

Aang and Katara put their luggage down and flop on to the bed tired and exhausted from the trip

Aang:wow i never think i would be this tired

Katara:same

Aang:have you realised it kinda feels like the old time's without the kids and exhausted all the time running around and doing things

Katara:yea i know

Aang holds Katara closely Katara smiled and then laughs Aang then swirls a bit of her hair

Aang:hey remember when we first met and you used to have a braid at the back

Katara:hey i thought it looked a bit young and dumb for my age

Aang:i didn't i thought they were beautiful like you

Katara goes up on her toes and kisses Aang he kissed back and pulled her closer

Aang:geez

Katara:what's wrong sweetie

Aang:remembering how i was such a dork and idiot to you when were younger

Katara:okay name a few examples

Aang:i remember my deepest regret it was when i burnt you just because i wanted to learn firebending and skip the other elements

Aang looked ashamed at himself and Katara notices

Katara:Aang sweetie you had apologized so many times for that mistake i know it was an accident i know it was never on purpose i know you would never want to hurt me like that ok you're my husband now and i forgive you okay let's just put this behind okay

Aang:okay

Katara hugged Aang and he hugged back

Aang:i never want to hurt and i never will

Katara:i know you never will you a good man and if you hurt me i know it is an accident okay sweetie

Aang:okay

Katara wraps her arms around Aang and kisses him and he pulls her tightly around the waist then the door opens

Sokka:AANG KATARA SERIOUSLY?!

Katara:what were married and we can do whatever we want anyways

Sokka:but as you're my younger sister you shouldn't be kissing anyone in front of me especially in that way and you're still giving me oogies

Katara:firstly you have been using that word since you first saw Aang and i kissing in ba sing se like 28 years ago and secondly you 43 for goodness sake get a grip on yourself i've seen you kiss toph suki and yue!

Sokka and Katara argue and argue

Aang:hey Sokka?Sokka!

Sokka:okay break yea Aang

Aang:so what did you want to ask

Sokka:oh yea Zuko said that we're having a meeting with him all alone just to discuss some things

Aang:okay tell him that we will be there in 20

Sokka:okay and Katara no more kissing in front of me

Katara:you're so immature

Sokka:yep never gonna stop being this way

Sokka leaves the room smirking Katara sighs in relief

Katara:finally my older brother is gone

Aang:sometimes i can actually find him amusing

Katara:i know

Katara:hey you did say 20 minutes so let's get ready and all

Aang:yea you're right i guess we should start or we could be late

Aang takes off his shirt and Katara kinda stares

Aang:umm Katara?

Katara:oh um yeah Aang

Aang:what are you looking at

Katara:umm just your 6 pack have you've been working out they look stronger than before

Aang:yep always making an effort want to see my biceps

Katara:ha ha show off your hilarious

Katara gets her water tribe dress and pants

Katara:umm Aang can you turn around

Aang:okay

Aang turns around as Katara gets dressed

Aang:you know Katara i already know what you look like

Katara:so?  
Aang:i was joking i'm not a pervert who looks at his naked wife

Katara:i already know you're not like that okay if you were i wouldn't have married you

Katara:you can turn around now i'm already done

Aang:okay

Aang goes and finds his shirt and undershirt and goes and puts it on from the top and Katara kisses him Aang laughs at the fact he's got a top stuck on top of his head

Aang:let's go down now

Katara:okay

Aang holds Katara's hand as they walk down the stairs and to the firelords chamber

Zuko:hey Aang hey Katara

Aang:hey

Zuko:so i basically gathered you all here for a meeting about the future and you are the one of the only people who i can trust i've trusted you all as kids remember

Sokka:yea all tho you did try to capture Aang and try to kill us

Katara waterbends and throws snow at Sokka's face

Sokka:GAH cold!

Katara:you can be so rude sometimes

Sokka:okay sorry Zuko for saying that comment

Zuko:no worries

Zuko:anyways continuing i have wanting to ask you all of what should we do for the future how can we protect those we love and the nations we live in

They all thought for a moment and then Aang broke the silence

Aang:maybe we could ask the help of the white lotus they are all masters and they have been protecting my family for a long time now i think we should let them help you as fire lord and we could ask our old friend king kuei if he needs any security in his nation

Zuko:that actually sounds like a bad idea i can arrange a meeting with him sometime after the funeral probably in a week or so thank you all for your opinion

They all leave the chamber and head straight up to there room Katara yawns

Katara:i'm going to sleep you going to?

Aang:yea might as well

Katara snuggles up to Aang as he went into the bed

Aang:hey Katara

Katara:yea

Aang:i have no idea how i have survived in the iceberg for 100 years without you keeping me warm

They both fall asleep and wake up the next morning and find they're black clothes

Katara:Aang have you seen my black dress anywhere?  
Aang:i thought i saw it in the bathroom check there but have you seen my black tux and jacket

Katara:i ironed it out and left it outside on the railing to freshen it up and you jacket is hanging up in the closet

They both put on there funeral clothes on and start walking meeting up with Sokka and Toph

Sokka:good morning love birds had a nice sleep in

Aang:it actually kinda feels nice to sleep in for once

They all meet up with Zuko Mai and izumi at the caldera and some of his servants showed them where to sit

Fire sage:we are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of iroh of the fire nation he was a loved son,brother,uncle and a great friend and member to the white lotus he had sadly passed a few days ago in a peaceful sleep at the age of 93

There was more talking and worship until it was Zuko's turn to speak

Zuko:hey everyone as you know i'm Zuko nephew of Iroh i remember when i was 13 i was scared on my eye by my father the only person who had supported me for 3 years when i had to try and capture my friend Avatar Aang my uncle was the only person who was always there for me always keeping me calm and happy my only and biggest regret was in ba sing se when i worked with my sister and betrayed my uncle the person who cared and supported me through those years because i always thought if i ever went home if ever things went back to normal which never happened and when i went home to see my father have my place and honor i felt so angry and confused because i didn't know what was right or wrong anymore and then i realised it's not the throne or place i wanted i wanted my own way not someone else's destiny put on my life Iroh showed me what it is to have my own path and i am eternally thankful for his wisdom care and support

Fire sage:we shall now let Iroh rest in eternal life

They close the coffin and put eternal flame in it Zuko had tears in his eye's Mai confort Zuko

A couple of hours later was a big dinner Aang and Katara still had to get ready

Aang:hey sweetie can you please do my tie

Katara:okay coming but firstly can you see if my dress is okay?  
Aang:okay let me see- whoa!

Katara wore a beautiful water tribe formal dress with swirls of blue and dark blue in it

Aang:Wow Katara you look beautiful

Katara:aww thanks sweetie

Katara kisses Aang on the forehead and he blushes

Katara:here let me do your tie

Katara does Aang tie and she smiles and Aang sneaks in a kiss on Katara's lips

Katara:come on sweetie your tie is on put on your jacket and lets go

Aang:yea okay

Katara holds Aang's arm and meet Toph and Sokka Toph holding Sokka's hand

Sokka:oh wow Katara you actually finally wear a nice dress

Katara:finally you can be your nice self you don't look that bad yourself

Toph:too bad i can't see anything

Katara:Toph i actually like your dress when was the last time i saw you in a dress

Toph:on your wedding day

Katara:that was like 10 years ago

Toph:i know but i feel like there's a lot of sneaking around but it looks so fuzzy everywhere

Sokka:maybe it's just your shoes

Toph:i guess you're right lets just go to dinner

They all walk to this big hall meeting Zuko Mai and izumi with all these other fire nation capitols and leaders and members of the white lotus they all find there seat's and Zuko speaks out

Zuko:welcome everyone here i am so grateful that all of you came in my uncle Iroh's funeral i am so honored and happy to see everyone here-

There was a big explosion and saw people wearing similar robes to the white lotus but they were red

Xai Bau:my name is Xai Bau leader of the red lotus you may think who are the red lotus we used to be part of the white lotus until i find out we're treated like an Avatar's or high people bodyguards this is not what i wanted to be in a the white lotus so i made this new society of people who has the same intelligence as me and think like me and our mission is to kill the Avatar and make sure that he isn't born again

Zuko does a huge fireball at them and most people run out

Zuko:Mai get Izumi out of here now EVERYONE OUT QUICKLY Aang Katara Toph and Sokka stay here with me we're going to do this like the old times let's show them who we are

Katara Zuko Aang Sokka and Toph got into position ready to fight then Aang's eyes glowed once

Xai Bau:AIM FOR THE AVATAR DON'T MIND EVERYONE ELSE

Katara:there's no way you're getting to my husband

Everyone runs towards each other and fight Katara does a tidal wave at one of them pushing them down unfortunately he was a firebender and electrocuted the water almost hitting katara and then Aang runs in front and redirects it

Aang:you okay you didn't get hurt or electrocuted

Katara:yea thanks sweetie LOOK OUT

Katara does a water punch up to a red lotus person trying to stick metal on Aang

Katara:you need to watch Aang

Toph senses red lotus footsteps that were closest to her and made them stuck in earth Sokka gets out boomerang and throws it hitting at least 5 people and then zuko electrocuted some people and made a big ball of fire

Xai Bau:WHERE ARE YOU GOING COWARDS FIGHT THEM FINE I WILL DO IT MYSELF

Xai Bau without Aang looking shot lightning at him on his back making Aang falling and hitting the ground still shaking

Katara:AANG NOO!

Katara surrounds water and Toph surrounds him with earth and runs straight to Aang holding him and gets some spirit water and tries to heal him

Katara:A-Aang can you h-hear me

Katara was crying and healing him then his arrow glowed once and made a groaning noise while he was waking up Katara hugged his head and he hugged her arm and then passed out

Toph:don't worry Katara he's still alive he's just passed out

Katara:thank god i'm just so scared i'm scared of him you know

Zuko looks around the place

Zuko:looks like we have a new threat Katara do yo want you guys to stay until Aang is better

Katara:yes i think that would be a good idea i will just call Ty lee to please stay with the kids for another week or two it shouldn't really bug her anyways she loves the kids

Some of Zuko's servants carried Aang's body and put him on his bed after the call with Ty lee she wakes up Aang for a bit and opens his eyes

Katara:hey Aang look what i made for you i made you those little vegetable dumplings you love open your mouth

She opens his mouth and puts a dumpling in there and he kinda chews it Aang tries to get up put Katara lays him down

Katara:Aang sweetie you need rest you're hurt very badly it could take weeks to heal you but for now i just want you to sleep so i can heal you okay sweetie

He kind of nods and she kisses him on the lips and shuts his eyes


	5. Chapter 5 the proposal

Aang was still in his sleep/coma for a few weeks now he had a flashback that happened over ten years ago

10 years ago

Sokka:c'mon Aang you should propose to her she loves you and love her believe me i know i'm her brother

Aang:i don't know what if she says no

Sokka:i know she wouldn't say no you loved her since you guys met and she loved you as well since when found in the ice

Aang:yea i'm going to propose but first i gotta make a betrothal necklace you don't know how to make a betrothal necklace do you?

Sokka:hey i come from the water tribe i can help you make them and besides you need to propose to her in a special place

Aang:i think i know the place to do it at thanks Sokka

Sokka:no probs Aang that's what friends are and brother's of sisters do

They both walk to Sokka's place and get started on making a betrothal necklace

Sokka:ok firstly you have to find the right stone or shell you going to carve on

Aang:okay hmm what about this stone

Aang got out a beautiful darky light blue from his pocket

Sokka:perfect and now you are going to carve into it something you feel about her or something from the water tribe as tradition

Aang:okay sounds good anyways if i make a mistake i got more of these blue stones how hard can it be?

A couple of hours have passed and Aang had reached up to his last stone

Aang:this is super hard now i think Sokka's asleep now and now this is my last stone i gotta be good with this one now this is my last stone

Aang draws beautiful waves and swirls on it

Aang:hmm maybe i should add this on top of the middle wave

Aang carefully drills a hole in the necklace and puts in a very small diamond piece in it

Aang:perfect! Now i'll just go and check in with Sokka if it's okay

Aang goes to Sokka and wakes him up

Aang:psst Sokka wake up

Sokka:what is it?  
Aang:how does this one look

Sokka:that great Aang now you need to go and attach a blue silk piece for the chainy thingy part of the necklace

Aang:does this count

Aang got out a pretty dark blue silk ribbon

Sokka:perfect now i will attach it on to it and then you're finished

Sokka attaches the ribbon on to the stone and done

Sokka:now all you have to do is find a really special place at a special time like around sunset that's Katara's favourite part of the because all those colours in the sky when it sets and make sure you have her favourite food and you know what that is

Aang:boiled sea prunes i know

Sokka:okay you got that part covered now where is it going to be?

Aang:i know a place

Sokka:okay now you gotta be formal and be a gentleman then you're all covered

Aang:thanks bud

Sokka:your welcome

Aang goes to Katara's room and sneaks in a note and quickly bought a pretty blue dress for her and left it there with the note and then 1 hour she wakes up

Katars:hmm whats this

"To Katara

Meet me at sunset on sun mountain

From your boyfriend

Aang"

Katara:hmm this sound good and sounds like i gotta wear the dress must be important

Katara does her makeup and puts on her dress and catches a ride to sun mountain and starts walking up the rest of way until meeting Aang standing up towards the sunset and table smiling and wearing a tux

Katara:aww Aang you look so sweet so want to tell me what all this about

Aang:it's a secret for now Katara

Katara:"laughs" okay sweetie

Aang lets Katara sit down and opens the pot

Aang:since i know this is your favourite food and Sokka told me it was so i got this for you

Aang shows he got stewed sea prunes for Katara

Katara:oh Aang thank you i know you hate them but how did you get them

Aang:i went for a little visit up north

Katara blushes and starts eating them and Aang ate his vegetarian meal after an hour of talking and eating Aang held behind his back the betrothal necklace

Aang:Katara i have a surprise for you

Katara:okay what is it?  
Aang:okay firstly you must close your eyes

Katara closes her eyes and feels something go around her neck and Aang ties it up at the end

Aang:Ta da!

Katara:Aang is this a betrothal necklace?

Aang:yes it is Katara ever since i met you i thought you were the most beautiful caring and loving woman i ever met in my life you were always there for me when i was sad or injured you were always caring of me and at ba sing se i knew we were meant for each other will you Katara of the water tribe marry me?

Katara:YES!

Katara jumps to Aang hugging him and kissed him he kissed back under the sun's rays setting

A couple of weeks later it was there wedding day

Ty lee:aren't you excited Katara it's your wedding day your going to marry the man you always wanted

Katara:yes i am very excited just a bit nervous

Mai:oh don't be i was like this on my wedding day with zuko remember but just forget about everyone else okay it's just all about you and Aang today

Toph:besides Katara i think Aang is feeling like you now so just have guts and do it

Katara:yea thanks girls

They do Katara's hair and makeup and then Katara goes and puts on her dress

Mai:wow Katara nice dress

Ty lee:my thoughts exactly

Toph:aww it sounds like a really good dress wish i can see it

Katara:aww thanks girls are you girls ready besides you are the bridesmaids

Mai Ty lee and Toph:yep

Katara:okay let's go

They all go in the carriage heading to a big beautiful area nearby the sea called spirits bay

Meanwhile Aang is getting ready with all his best mans

Aang:i'm super nervous now what if i fail and stuff

Zuko:trust me Aang i was like this when i married Mai but in the end i thought it was worth all the effort so relax

Sokka:even tho i'm not married yet you just gotta have the guts to do it besides i'm the woman you're marrying brother i'm sure she feels like that too

Aang:thanks guys let's go now take our positions okay

Aang Sokka and Zuko walk to the altar Aang standing on the altar and the best men stand on the side of him and Katara Mai Ty lee and Toph have arrived

Mai:we will meet you on the altar you go walk with your dad

Ty lee:we'll see you soon

Mai Ty lee and Toph walk up to the other side of the altar and then Katar meets her dad Hakoda in the entrance

Hakoda:my little girl is finally going to get married i am so proud of you Katara

Katara:thank you father

They both start walking down the aisle and Hakoda releases Katara to go walk up onto the altar holding both of Aang's hands

Priest:we are gathered here today to celebrate both Katara of the water tribe and Avatar Aang reuniting together forever

After a few words and things the Priest asks the final question to Katara and Aang

Priest:Do you Avatar Aang take your lawfully wedded Wife Katara to be with her forever and care and love for her for the rest of your life say i do if you agree

Aang:I do

Priest:Do you Katara take your lawfully wedded Husband Avatar Aang to be with forever and to care and love him for the rest of your life say i do if you agree

Katara:I do

Priest:if anybody is against this please say it now

Nobody says anything

Priest:then now these two may be together for eternity and life now they are Husband and Wife you may kiss the Bride

Without a word Aang kisses Katara and she Kisses back and the people who came the best men and the bridesmaid clapped and Sokka had a tear in his eye

Sokka:my little sister has finally grown up and married i am so happy for her now

the flashback has ended but Aang is still in his sleep/coma


	6. Chapter 6 New members New life

It has been 2 months later that Aang is still in his coma his children and su and lin have arrived in the fire nation Katara is worried for him wondering if he will ever wake up his children miss him Katara heals him everyday she rubs his head

Katara:oh sweetie i hope you wake up soon your kids are here bumi kya tenzin say hi to daddy he's sleeping but i think he will hear you

Bumi:hey dad we miss you alot now please wake up soon

Kya:please wake up daddy and get better we miss your funny jokes all the time

Tenzin:we miss you daddy wake up soon and get better i miss airbending even tho i can do it still it's not the same without you daddy

They all kiss his head and go off and play with su,lin and izumi

He has a flashback 9 years ago

9 years ago

Aang:hey Katara take it easy you're pregnant with our first kid just slow down and take it easy with the steps

Katara:Aang i'm fine i can still handle my self just because i have a child in my stomach doesn't mean i can't do anything i will take it easy just stop worrying

Aang:i know i worry too much but i am very worried of you and our child Katara i just want he or she to come into the world okay

Katara:okay i'll take it easy from now okay just stop being so worried for me okay Aang

Aang:okay

They both do a quick kiss and he squats down at her stomach

Aang:goodbye my little son or daughter i will see you soon

Aang kisses her stomach then leaves for work then Katara holds her stomach

Katara:i wonder if you will be a waterbender or an airbender my little child and maybe you will look like me or you father either way you're going to be perfect just the way you are

Then Toph Mai and Ty lee come by air temple to visit Katara and Mai is also pregnant

Toph:hey Katara how's the baby

Katara:so far no problems just Aang i think is being overprotective that's all hows you and kantok

Toph:we're okay nothing going wrong anyways he's been really good to me always getting me nice things to bad i can't see a thing

Mai:no pain yet?

Katara:yea there has been pain through the months so when did you found out you had a baby?

Mai:2 or 3 weeks ago i think Zuko is also being overprotective over me so i thought i me and him can come here to republic city and relax from his royal duties while Iroh can be fire lord for the while we're out it has been good for Zuko he's starting to relax from royal duties so does the baby feel heavy or anything

Katara:yea it the baby feels heavy and very warm you literally have to eat a lot i don't like eating too much but i can't resist myself sometimes and no drinking at all especially cactus juice

Mai:tell me about it i hate eating so much i can't resist it and i get angry and impatient most of the time it can get stressful

Katara:yea i feel bad for yelling at Aang i can be so mad and angry at him over nothing but it will be soon over and i can finally hug my baby and be a mother and Aang can be a father

Mai:i can't wait to hold my baby

Ty lee:what's so good about having a baby because i just heard you guys saying all the pain and how you get so angry and mad

Katara:i don't know yet but one day i will

Katara then smiles and holds her stomach and then some air acolytes come in and giving tea to them all and then Katara screams in pain

Katara:AAAHHH!

Toph:wow Katara you okay?

Katara:i think the baby coming i think my water just broke

Ty lee:okay Mai Toph help Katara into her room i will go and call Aang

Katara:call my brother as well he will kill me if i don't tell him about this

Ty lee:okay sure quickly

Mai and Toph help Katara up to her room and lay her down then Mai gets a hot towel Ty lee quickly runs and calls Aang

Ty lee:c'mon Aang pick up

Aang:hello is this Ty lee

Ty lee:yes it is you need to come home now it's an emergency!

Aang:what's wrong is Katara alright

Ty lee:she is currently in labour the baby is coming out

Aang:crap tell her i will be there

Ty lee:sure

Ty lee hangs up and quickly calls Sokka

Ty lee:Sokka you there?

Sokka:yes what's up Ty lee everything right?  
Ty lee:your sister is in labour and giving birth to your niece or nephew

Sokka:holy crap i will be there

Sokka hangs up and starts running and waits to catches a boat to air temple island while Aang sees him and lands

Aang:do you want to take the slow way or go on my glider

Sokka:okay i'm going on your glider just do not tip me over

Aang:okay quickly get on!

Sokka hangs on Aangs glider as they fly over to air temple island

Sokka:AAAHH THIS IS TERRIFYING

Aang:just quit panicking we're almost there

Sokka:HOW CAN I WE'RE 100 FEET ABOVE THE SURFACE

Aang:we're almost there but it's going to be a rough landing

Sokka:great

Aang and Sokka fall off the glider and fall on air temple island

Sokka:ow that hurt that was a very rough landing

Aang:we have no time to complain we need to get to Katara she's your sister and my wife

Sokka:okay let's go now

Aang and Sokka run to the temple and run up to her room seeing Toph Mai and Ty lee accompanying her while Katara is sweating and breathing then seeing Aang and her brother

Katara:Aang Sokka you're here

Aang:of course we're here for you me and you are about to become parents and Sokka's going to be an uncle we wouldn't miss it for the world

Katara:Aang you head it has a cut what happened and Sokka you have a cut lip

Aang:we had a crash landing coming her

Katara:you know you need to be more careful sweetie

Katara screams in pain again then a doctor comes in the room

Dr lee:my name is Dr lee is this Katara in labour

Aang:yes

Dr lee:okay for now i just want everyone out of the room except for the husband

Sokka:what about me i'm her brother

Dr lee:okay you can be an exception okay i want you both just to keep her calm while i try and get the baby out okay

Aang and Sokka:okay

Sokka wipes her head and holds her hand so as Aang

Aang:okay sweetie all you have to do is relax and push the baby out okay

Katara:okay i'll try

Dr lee:okay Katara all i want you to do is push okay

Katara:okay

Katara starts to push and then screams in pain

Katara:AAAHHH

Aang:it's going to be okay Katara you will get through this

Katara:AAAHHHH

Aang holds her hand tighter now so as Sokka

Sokka:hey sis you going to get through this just be strong okay

Katara:AAAHHHH

A 16 hours later the baby was out

Dr lee:it's a boy congratulations Katara and Aang you are now parents

Aang and Katara we're smiling and had tears in there eyes Dr lee gave the baby to Katara and she smiled

Katara:wow he's so beautiful 16 hours for you it was worth all the trouble

Aang:he looks like you he has your hair and skin tone

Katara:he has your eyes do you want to hold him

Aang:yes i do

Katara gives the baby to Aang smiling Aang smiled and had tears in his eyes

Aang:my little handsome son

Katara:what should we name him any ideas Sokka ideas

Sokka:he's your baby you and Aang to decide

Aang:i have a name for him i think we should call our first son Bumi  
Katara:yes our baby's name will be now Bumi i like the name

Bumi smiled and giggled his mother and father held him kissing his little forehead

4 years ago

Katara:Aang i was pregnant once okay you don't need to be overprotective

Aang:just take it easy no more action or anything

Katara:hey i didn't do anything like that when i was pregnant with Bumi

Aang:i know i was just giving a reminder that you are pregnant with our second child

Katara:how can i forget Aang i'm holding the baby in my stomach everyday

Aang:i'm taking the day off from work for a week so i don't need to rush to see you if it happens again

Katara:well that's good you can babysit Bumi for the meanwhile he's still upset finding out he isn't a bender just give him some father son advice

Aang:yea i should i just go to talk to him now

Katara:that's good he really needs you at times likes this

Aang walks down seeing Bumi sitting by the rocks crossing his legs looking toward the sea

Aang:hi Bumi you okay?

Bumi:oh hey daddy i'm kind of okay

Aang:i know something wrong you can tell me

Bumi:it's just you're the avatar master of all the elements and mummy's a waterbending master it's just hard when you find out you're not a bender i'm not special or anything like you and mummy i have no powers i'm just me nothing special

Aang:i know but Bumi don't ever think you're not special you're my son there's nothing in the world that could compare up to you except you're new baby sibling coming do you ever wonder what you're Uncle Sokka was like he's a non bender but he helped stop the hundred year war with me your mother, Aunty Suki, Aunty Toph and Uncle Zuko he felt like you on one of our journeys he felt sad that we we're all benders and he wasn't it's okay to feel like this son you are perfect in everyway and i don't care if you're not a bender i will always love you the same okay Bumi

Bumi:thanks daddy you always make me feel better

Bumi hugs Aang and Aang hugs back at Bumi then hears Katara scream from up top

Aang:crap

Bumi:what's wrong daddy

Aang:well um your mother is having your sibling now

Bumi:yey!

Aang:come one let's quickly run up there to your mother

They both run to Katara holding her stomach in pain then Aang helps her up to her room and settles her down

Aang:okay remember you did this once okay just breathe

Katara:just call Sokka now and the doctor okay just hurry before i start screaming

Aang:Okay okay i will go now

Aang runs over to the phone and quickly calls Sokka

Aang:c'mon pick up pick up

Sokka:hello?

Aang:it's me Aang can quickly come over

Sokka:why?  
Aang:your sister is in labour again

Sokka okay i'm coming as quickly as as i can

Aang:just meet me by the docks i will see you there

Aang hangs up the phone and then quickly calls the doctor

Aang:hello is this Dr lee

Dr lee:yes how can i help you?  
Aang:okay remember my wife Katara she's in labour again please come

Dr lee okay i will be there as soon as possible

Aang quickly hangs up and then walks over to Bumi

Aang:Bumi i need you to do an important job when you see sweat on mummy's head while i'm gone wipe it off okay with one of the hot towels

Bumi:okay

Aang quickly runs out of the room and gets on his glider to the docks meeting Sokka

Aang:quickly Sokka jump in the water

Sokka:what?  
Aang:just jump in the water

Sokka:fine

They both jump in the water which Aang had froze a piece and then went there way to AIr temple island

Sokka:this is actually relaxing better than flying

Aang:for now but to get up onto the island and not on the beach you might want to hold on it's going to be a rough landing

Sokka:again?

Aang:yep so hold on to the ice

Aang makes the water rise making the ice fly and fall onto the grass area breaking apart making Aang and Sokka fall off it

Sokka:ow well that was better than falling high up

Aang:come on let's go you're sister is in labour and she's my wife let's go

They both run up to her room then they both see a surprise they both see Hakoda Sokka and Katara's dad and Aang's father in law

Sokka:hey dad

Hakoda:Sokka how are you

Sokka:i'm good it's really good to see your here dad

Hakoda:it's good to see you son

They both hug and then Hakoda turns to Aang

Hakoda:hello Aang

Aang:hello chief-tan Hakoda

Hakoda:i am your father in law it's fine if you call me Hakoda

Aang:okay it's good to see you again have you seen Bumi

Hakoda:no i couldn't go in the room some bald people were blocking me from getting in

Aang:i'll talk to them

They all went walking to Katara's room and then Aang talked to the air acolytes

Aang:this is Katara's father Hakoda he's welcomed here okay don't block him off

Air acolytes:oh okay Hakoda were sorry please forgive us

Hakoda:it's fine just don't make the mistake again

The air acolytes left and opened Katara's door and Bumi ran up Hakoda hugging him

Bumi:hello grandpa Hakoda i missed you

Hakoda:missed you too Bumi

Hakoda turned his attention to Katara

Hakoda:Katara how are you dear

Katara:dad i'm glad you're here how did you know

Hakoda:you're brother called me and i was in republic city anyways

Dr lee:okay now i only need the husband and the brother here everyone else needs to go

Bumi and Hakoda leave the room waiting outside meanwhile the doctor gives instructions

Dr lee:okay we have done this before okay and you know what to do just keep her calm

Aang:okay

Dr lee:okay Katara i just want you push okay

Katara:okay i'll try

Katara starts pushing and then screams in pain

Katara:GAAAAH

Aang:Katara sweetie just keep calm okay

Katara:AAAHH

8 hours later the baby come out

Dr lee:congratulations it's a girl

He gives the baby girl to Katara

Aang:she looks like you exactly

Katara:i know she does do you want to hold her

Aang:yes

Katara gives the baby to Aang she smiles and touches his nose he smiles holding her little hand smiling in tears

Katara:i think i know a name for her

Aang:what is the name

Katara:she doesn't just look like me she looks like my mother i think i will name her Kya they are both sweet and happy and beautiful

Aang:even though i never knew your mother Kya is beautiful and sweet let's just name our baby Kya hey Sokka don't you want to hold her

Sokka:sure

Aang give the baby Kya to Sokka

Sokka:hello my baby niece she does look like mum doesn't she Katara

Katara:she does and she's beautiful the way she looks

Hakoda and Bumi go into the room

Hakoda:congratulations Katara and Aang is it boy or girl

Katara:it's a girl

Hakoda:she looks beautiful whats her name

Katara:her name is Kya i named her after mum they both are beautiful and sweet

Hakoda:she is beautiful Katara

Sokka:hey dad do you want to hold her

Hakoda:yes

Sokka gives Kya to Hakoda he was smiling and cradling her

Hakoda:i am so happy i can see my first granddaughter she is beautiful just like your mother

1 year ago

Katara was sitting outside watching her children play Aang had just came back from work

Katara:i thought you said you would be early today

Aang:sorry Katara i was really busy with work

Katara:it's okay you're the avatar and you're always have to do things and save people

Aang:thanks sweetie i know it's hard for you you're pregnant with our child and looking after the 2 wait where's Bumi and Kya?

Just as Katara was going to speak they both turn around and see Kya chasing Bumi whipping him with water

Aang:crap i'll handle this you sit and rest

Katara:okay

Aang quickly runs to Bumi and Kya and separates them both

Aang:why are you both fighting?

Kya:Bumi pulled my hair and call me a whimp

Bumi:Kya kept water whipping me she's so mean and stinky

Kya:YOU'RE FAT  
Bumi:AM NOT  
Kya:AM TOO

Aang:both of you stop it look your new baby brother and sister might be coming out today do you want to be mean to each other still

Bumi and Kya:no

Aang:then be nice to each other okay both of you hug each other

Bumi and Kya both hug each other

Aang:come on you two time for dinner okay i got your favourite dumplings

Bumi and Kya:YAY!

They all go inside and eat and then go to bed

Aang:how are you feeling now sweetie

Katara:i'm okay

Aang:i'm just worried

Katara:why?

Aang:it's just i just want this child to be an airbender i'm scared for the future someday i will pass and then who's going to teach the new avatar i am currently still the last of my people the last airbender

Katara:Aang sweetie i think this one will be an airbender it's okay

Aang:Katara you don't get it if i'm dead my culture everything dies with me you don't need to worry there are so many waterbenders and i'm only one

Aang:i'm sorry i got angry

Katara:it's okay Aang i know you more than anyone you're my husband and i forgive you if you get angry like this okay sweetie

Aang:okay

Katara:goodnight sweetie

Aang:goodnight sweetie

They do a quick kiss and then slept

At 3 in the morning Katara started to scream

Katara:AAAHH

Aang:Katara are you okay

Katara:i'm in labour now!

Aang:crap umm okay just relax for the moment i will go call the doctor and Sokka

Katara:yea okay AAAHH

Aang quickly runs to the phone firstly calls the doctor then Sokka

Aang:Sokka you there?

Sokka:yea it's 3 in the morning if it's not important i will kill you

Aang:Katara's in labour again

Sokka:okay coming his better be the last child

Aang:yea it is

Sokka:you really needed the pleasure did you

Aang:SOKKA REALLY

Sokka:ha ha ha i'm joking i'm coming now

Aang:i'll meet you at the docks and this time docs coming

Sokka:okay

Aang hang up and looked at Katara

Aang:i need to go pick up the doctor and Sokka it won't be too long okay

Katara:okay but be quick okay sweetie

Aang:okay love you

Katara:love you too

Aang quickly kisses Katara and then runs out freezes a bit of water and rides it to the docks of republic city meeting Dr lee and Sokka

Aang:both of you quickly jump on

They both jumped on the ice piece and rode it full speed while the doctor and Sokka tried to hold on to it

Dr lee:AAHHH THIS IS TERRIFYING

Sokka:FLYING IS WORSE

Aang:you guys we're almost there stop complaining and we're going to have a rough landing be prepared

The ice piece flies in the air falling on the grass bit breaking apart making everyone on it fly off it

Dr lee:ouch that hurt a lot

Sokka:i know right that happened to me twice now this is the 3rd time

Aang:come on guys lets get to Katara

They all run to Katara's room where they saw Aang and her kid's

Bumi:dad where did you go?

Aang:i had to go pick up Uncle Sokka and the doctor

Dr lee:okay i need you two out so i can get out your new brother or sister okay

Bumi and Kya:okay

Sokka:this time i will look after them Aang you just stay with Katara

Aang:okay

Everyone leaves just only the doctor and and Aang are with Katara are left in the room

Dr lee:okay remember how to do it you have done this before Aang keep her calm

Aang:okay sweetie we did this twice we can do this again okay

Katara:okay

Aang holds Katara's hand tightly and she holds his hand

Dr lee:okay Katara i need you to push

Katara starts to push and starts to scream in pain

Katara:AAAHH

Aang:it's going to be okay Katara you're going to get through this okay

Katara:AAAHHH

2 days later the baby was born

Dr lee:congratulations Aang and Katara it's a boy!

Dr lee gives the baby to Katara he was still had his eyes closed Katara smiled at him then the baby sneezed making a gust of wind

Aang:he's..an airbender..like ME!

Katara:i told you Aang i know this one was a airbender

Katara gave the baby to Aang who was smiling with tears in his eyes the baby woke up and smiled and giggled and held Aang's finger

Aang:my precious little airbender i guess i'm not alone anymore

Katara:what should we name him i think you should name him Aang

Aang:i thought you wanted to Katara

Katara:i would but he's an airbender and you know airbender names

Aang remembered before he knew he was the avatar one of his best friends was called Tenzin

Aang:i think we should name him Tenzin

Katara:sounds good the first airbender born of this generation and time since

Katara:he looks like you Aang the eyes and skin tone

Aang:he looks like a mini me

Aang hugged his baby Tenzin tightly

after wards they both walk outside Katara holds Aangs hand

Katara:Aang promise me something

Aang:anything

Katara:i want you to promise me you will be here for the kids and always protect them

Aang:i promise Katara i will always protect them with all my heart

he put his hand on her face she smiled he held her waist close to his and then Katara wrapped her arms around Aang and kissed him passionalty

Currently in the fire nation Aang is still in his coma Katara is by his side she rubbed his head

Katara:i hope you're okay Aang i miss your smile and you're voice

Katara pecked her lips on Aang he still sleeps


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening

It's almost 3 months everyone is still in the fire nation since the attack Aang grew hair and Katara is sitting next to him

Katara:i just want you to wake up i miss you Aang a lot it's been almost 3 months

A couple of minutes later Aang opens his eyes seeing Katara sitting beside him

Aang:Katara..is that you?

Katara:AANG!

She hugged him tight but Aang gave a little groan

Katara:sorry i just missed you so much

Aang:it's okay i missed you too Katara

He kissed Katara and she kissed back

Katara:i like your hair

Aang:wait i have hair

Katara:yes you do

Aang:how long have i been out?

Katara:almost 3 months

Aang tried to get up but feeling his sides and back in pain fell back groaning

Katara:you're still injured rest for the moment if you want tomorrow we can go back to republic city if that's okay with you

Aang:that's okay where are the kids are they here?

Katara:yes they are they've been here for 2 months with Su and Lin and Toph and Sokka are still here

Aang:they could have gone home they didn't need to stay if they didn't want to

Katara:they say they wouldn't have left without you beside you're there best friend

Aang:yea true

Katara:cmon i'll put on your shirt and give you a wheelchair and we can go down stairs to see everyone else

Aang:yea that would be nice i haven't seen everyone since

Katara puts on a shirt on Aang and helps him up to a wheelchair and wheels him downstairs where they saw there children, Su, Lin, Izumi, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Ty lee then they all see Aang and Katara coming down

Bumi Kya and Tenzin:DADDY!

They all run to him hugging him even tho it's painful for him he hugs them back tightly

Katara:careful daddy is still injured

Aang:sweetie it's okay there just children they don't understand yet it's okay

Sokka:Aang buddy how are you man

Aang:could be better but thankful i actually woke up

Zuko:good to see you man

Aang:good to see you too Zuko

Toph:hey twinkle toes

Aang:nicknames

Toph:hey haven't seen you in a while and haven't used that name in so long

Aang:meh it's a nice nickname anyways

The whole gang hugged him

Aang:so what's been happening lately?

Zuko:i just added extra security around this whole place since the attack and sent spies to find where the "red lotus" group is

Aang:nice do you guys know what's happening to republic city?  
Toph:the usual robbers and triple triad i let someone else be chief since we were here so that's fine

Aang:that's good but you know what i hate the most i can't get up on my own 2 feet and be who i'm supposed to be just because i got shot again by lightning

Katara:Aang sweetie it wasn't you're fault-

Aang:it is Katara i'm the damn avatar and here i am now in a wheelchair not doing anything to save or help the world..i just feel useless i'm not even doing anything

Katara excuse herself and Aang upstairs into there room and she puts him on the bed and sit beside him

Katara:Aang i know you're upset about not being able to walk around for now and do things but we will have to try and make this work-

Aang:How Katara How

Katara:were going to figure something out okay

Aang:when while i'm out injured can't even move for myself it gives more of an advantage to those criminals and innocent lives at stake what if something happens i don't know Katara i feel dumb and useless i can't do anything!

Katara:Aang calm down please sweetie

Aang:I CAN'T CALM DOWN I AM SO STRESSED OUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW ALL I DO IS SIT COMFORTABLE AND LEAVE THE WORLD UNPROTECTED

Katara:AANG STOP IT OKAY I KNOW IT'S STRESSFUL FOR YOU BUT IT'S MORE STRESSFUL FOR ME WHEN YOU WERE SHOT WITH THAT LIGHTNING HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE IT OKAY AND NOW YOU'RE ANGRY THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WELL YOU NEED A BREAK FROM ALL THIS DRAMA EVERY CASE YOU DO EVERY WORK YOU DO I'M SCARED AANG I'M SO SCARED FOR YOU CAUSE SOMETIMES I FEEL YOU WON'T COME HOME

Katara bursts in tears sobbing and covering her face

Aang:Katara..i'm sorry i didn't want to make you feel sad or upset or anything i didn't even know you felt like that

Katara:of course i do Aang i love you so much if anything happened to you i wouldn't be okay it would literally kill me

Katara starts crying again Aang hugs her tightly and wipes her tears away

Aang:you know what was the best thing being in the coma

Katara:what was it

Aang:i saw flashbacks of my proposal to you and our wedding day i also saw our children's birth hey i even saw when i called Sokka about Tenzin coming out and he was talking about it was only pleasure

Katara:don't remind me of it Aang

Aang laughs a bit and Katara smiles holding him

Aang:you know i still love you the way since i met you remember

Katara:i can never forget it you were so handsome and smart and funny and kind and sweet and everything

Aang:and you were beautiful,smart kind hearted and caring and more

Katara:i love you so much Aang

Aang:i love till the end of time

Katara:fine i love you to infinty and beyond and back

Aang:okay you beat me

Katara smiles and then Aang puts his hand on Katara's face she holds on to his hand then putting her arms around his neck as he puts his arms around her waist and then did a passionate kiss until the door opened

Sokka:hey guys what are you up to-

Sokka kinda stares at them without Aang and Katara noticing so they were still kissing not realising Sokka was standing there until he gave a fake cough and then Aang and Katara took notice and stopped kissing

Katara:Sokka do you know how to knock

Sokka:umm you shouldnt be kissing anyone in front of me

Katara:ugh you're so immature 1 i'm an adult i can do whatever i want 2 i'm married so i can kiss Aang whenever i want and lastly you don't come in without knocking!

Sokka:i think you're the one who's super immature Katara besides you still have hair loopies

Katara got made and froze Sokkas saliva meaning his mouth

Sokka:bab blah wab ha ba ca

Katara:can't understand you i don't speak gibberish but i'm guessing you're saying sorry

Sokka nods his head up and down and then Katara un-froze his mouth

Sokka:don't ever do that agin that hurt and it was so cold

Katara:only if you won't be a jerk

Sokka:okay i'm sorry jeez

Aang:anyways Sokka why did you come here

Sokka:oh yea were going to go eat dinner now

Aang:okay give us 10 to get ready

Sokka:okay seeya and Katara no more kissing gives me..

Katara:don't say the word

Sokka:OOGIES!

Sokka was laughing and ran out of the room before Katara could throw snow at him

Katara:at least he's gone and before we're going down stairs i need to give you a healing session

Aang:sounds good

Katara takes off Aang's shirt and gets water and starts healing it

Katara:okay where is it painful the most

Aang:around the centre- yep you're in the right spot

Katara:i'll work on it more later but it should be good for now

Aang:okay

Katara:hey i forgot to ask you this before but do you want to use crutches or still the wheelchair

Aang:i think i will try the crutches

Katara:just take it easy okay Aang

Katara:i will Katara

they quickly put on nice clothes and start walking to the dining area meeting everyone there discussing about things and then after they ate they all went to bed Aang and Katara took there children into there room tucking them in to sleep

Aang:goodnight Bumi my little fighter goodnight Kya my little waterbender and goodnight tenzin my little airbender

Aang and Katara kissed there heads and left to there room getting into sleepwear and going to sleep

Aang:goodnight Katara

Katara:goodnight Aang

they do a quick peck on the lips and sleep

a couple of hours later all the lights we're out there door opened with gas but then it closed again this woke up Aang so he decided to go check on his kids if it we're them to his surprise he saw a figures carrying his children, izumi and Toph's kids Aang gasped and started shooting air at them

Aang:LET THEM GO

behind him without noticing there was a chi blocker making him powerless then pushed him down against the ground and then that woke up the children screaming as the figures carried them out through the window this woke up everyone else running to the room seeing Aang on the ground and the window wide open Katara helps him up

Katara:what happened where are the kids

Aang:there's people they took them i tried to but a chi blocker stopped me and made my bending stop and then pushed me against the floor and then they fled there was to many of them

Sokka:i'm guessing we have to look for them now

Zuko:Mai stay here and watch over the fire nation i'm going out to find our daughter and there children

Mai:okay

they all set up to leave and go on appa to look for their kids they saw a figure in the dark coming out and going towards Zuko looking upset and angry…

It was Azula

Azula:Zuko my 2 sons their gone did you take them away!

Zuko:lee and chan no i didn't take them

Azula:and did you send chi blockers to my home and chi block me so i couldn't get to my kids and protect them!

Zuko:No i didn't do all of those i know you're upset i'm upset and everyone on Appa all of our kids went missing by these figures we're going to look for them

Azula:then i'm coming i want my children home

Zuko:as long as you don't try and kill us

Azula:my flame has gone out a long time i'm not crazy

Azula hops Appa and then they go looking for there children

but this was just the beginning of their search


End file.
